


A story in Text Conversations

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Just a silly thought to write the Lintz story in text format... well whatever.. Enjoy it.





	A story in Text Conversations

**Alex Reid  9:00**

Maggie, where are you? Your mentor apparently has been asking for you multiple times. You are already late….

 

**Maggie Lin 9:30**

I’m coming. I just had WW3 with my alarm clock and emerged victorious. Though I overslept thanks to that. I’ll be there soon.

 

**A 9:45**

 Soon is not now?

**M 11:00**

I’m stuck with a scary strict Jewish woman as my mentor. Help me!

**A 11:35**

:D haha, serves you right for being sooooo late.

**M 11:45**

 (-_____-)

 

**A 20:00**

Hope your day went well despite your mentor problems. Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Tomorrow will be better. Sleep well

**M 20:02**

Thanks, you too~

**A 20:03**

Oh, and don’t forget to listen to your alarm!

**M 20:04**

^-^ Tnx u

 

**A 4:00**

Good Luck with the scary woman today!

**A 10:00**

How’s your day going?

 

**M 11:00**

She hates me!!!!!!

**A 11:01**

Ahh, come on, she hardly knows you yet. Give her some time.

**M 11:02**

Thnx, Gotta go or I will end up doing dunce duty today.

**A 11:05**

Haha, I want to see that, if you do take a picture will you :P

**M 11:06**

-\/-

 

**Unknown number 9:00**

Are you usually late for patients appointment, consultations and other things?

**M 9:05**

Sorry, but who is this?

 

**Unknown number 9:05**

Your mentor and boss….. Now where are you?

**M 9:06**

Dr. Sydney Katz. Eeeee, I’m sorry. I forgot, Ill be there pronto.

**Firey Dragon (Syd) 9:06**

You better be!

 

**A 23:00**

Want to go out tonight for some drinks? You know ladies night and all that? I feel like some all female company.

**M 23:01**

Hmmm, sounds amazing. Count me in. Where?

**A 23:02**

The usual, Ill see you in five then.

**M 23:03**

Cya :D :D :D Gotta go, I’m being glared at by the fiery red dragon.

 

**A 23:03**

Good luck (funky sword emote)

 

**M 00:40**

That was excellto. Thank you!

**A 00:41**

Thanks for coming, sleep tight

 

 

 

**A 9:00**

How’s your day going?

**M 9:30**

I don’t know…. I haven’t decided yet.

**A 9:35**

What does that even mean?

 

**M 11:00**

I think we need to talk.

**Confusing Dragon (Syd) 11:30**

 About what?

**M 11:30**

I’m serious.

**Confusing Dragon (Syd) 12:00**

Talk about what?

**A 12:00**

Magggiiiieeeeee??? Are you alive?

**M 12:01**

The kiss.

**S 4:30**

…

**M 5:00**

You, Me the kiss? Ring a bell?

**M 20:00**

Stop ignoring me! If you don’t reply I will have to confront you about this tomorrow and I’m sure you don’t want that.

**Confusing Dragon (Syd) 20:15**

Goodnight Maggie.

**M 20:16**

That’s all you going to say? Gah. Ok confronting it is. Goodnight!

 

_Another day many days later…._

 

**M 16:00**

 How are you doing Syd?

**Syd 16:01**

I’m fine

**M 16:05**

Ok, good. But what was that with Neshama about earlier?

**Syd 16:06**

Nothing, nothing at all.

**M 16:07**

HUGS

**Syd 16:08**

Thanks J

 

**A 18:00**

Where are you? Are you ok?

  **A 18:05**

Maggieee?

**A 18:30**

Hello?

**A 19:00**

Alex phone to Maggie’s phone……

**M 20:00**

Hiiii

**A 20:01**

Oh, you are alive now. Good to know.

**M 20:02**

I think I am.

**A 20:02**

???

**M 20:04**

Nevermind, cya later.

 

_MANY MONTHS LATER_

 

**M 01:00**

I need to talk.

**M 01:05**

We need to talk. Where are you these days?

**M 01:10**

Hello? Are you just ignoring me?

**M 01:20**

Syd, this is not funny.

**M 01:30**

>.>

**M 2:00**

I love you!

**M 2:45**

Ok, I guess this is a dead number, nevermind that…. L

**M 3:00**

Bye  (Sad face)

 

 

_A year later._

**M 20:00**

She didn’t give me her new number L L

**A 20:01**

Maybe it is for the best. Hugs!! I’m coming to pop in later tonight, be prepared.

**M 20:05**

Really? EEEEE bring some cake …. Or ice cream.

**M 20:10**

Make that double chocolate ice cream.

**A 20:11**

Got it, cya soon.

 

_Two years later….._

**M 17:00**

Guess who is back?

**A 17:05**

I have no idea? Mickey mouse? The Mask?? Who?

**M 17:06**

Syd…. And I don’t know how I feel about it.

**A 17:06**

OoO really? Be careful Maggie.

**M 17:10**

 I know, I know.

 

 _The next day after Sydney tells Alex she wants to be with her_.

 

**Unknown number 15:00**

Did you just turn the other way in the hallway earlier? ~ Syd

**M 15:05**

Maybe

**S 15:10**

And again in the staff room?

**S 15:15**

Stop ignoring me Maggie. We are adults. Can we talk please?

**S 15:06**

Maggie???

**S 16:00**

Hello?

**S 16:30**

Ah, I see how it is. Not even answering my calls. Really Maggie??

 

**M 20:00**

Sorry about earlier.

**Syd 20:00**

Oh so now we are looking at our phones. It’s no problem. Thanks for giving me a second chance.

**M 20:05**

Thank you for being patient with immature me.

**Syd 20:06**

No problem. <3

**M 20:07**

J

 

_A week later_

**M 20:00**

L I miss you already.

 

 **A 21:30** Forgot to check earlier. Did you manage to stop your soulmate from leaving or do you need a lift home. Hope it’s not the later tho.

**M 21:31**

No Problem. Yes, Sydney was waiting for me. I’m so happy. Thank you for helping me! Will miss you

**A 21:32**

Don’t be silly, we will come visit you two. Take care. Enjoy your evening!!!

**M 21:33**

Thanks :D :D

 

**M 22:00**

I love YOU!!

**Syd 22:00**

I love YOU too.

**M 22:01**

I love YOU more!

**Syd 22:02**

Oh really? I’m right here, why are we even texting.

**M 22:03**

I don’t know, it felt right.

**Syd 22:05**

Silly.

**M 22:10**

But you love me still right.

**Syd 22:15**

Yes, of course I do

**M 22:16**

Prove it

**Syd 22:17**

How?

**M 22:17**

Kiss me

**Syd 22:18**

OK, babe. <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice how Syds contact name changes :P


End file.
